This invention relates to an assembly for mounting two or more panels or sheets. The invention also relates to an assembly of the said two or more panels or sheets and said assembly for mounting those two or more panels or sheets.
Devices to mount a panel on a support are known. Specification DE-A-296 22 046 describes a construction to mount a single panel on a support.
It is also known to mount two or more and in particular two panels substantially parallel to each other. Such devices may be employed to provide display advertising wherein an item of printed matter, for example a poster, is mounted onto a panel or a wall and covered with a transparent material such as perspex. Specification EP-A-0698717 describes such a construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an assembly for mounting two or more panels or sheets which at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Accordingly in a first aspect the present invention consists in:
an assembly for mounting two panels or sheets (hereinafter xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d), said assembly comprising or including:
a first member capable of being mounted to, into or from a support,
a second member threadingly engageable to said mounted first member, and
a third member threadingly engageable to said second member when it is already threadingly engaged to said mounted first member,
wherein said second member can retain a first panel (having a hole or slot) located by such hole or slot on said first member provided the hole or slot is appropriately sized,
and wherein said third member can retain a second panel (having a hole or slot) located by such hole or slot on said second member provided the hole or slot is appropriately sized.
Preferably the thread of the first member is female.
Preferably the thread of the third member is male.
Preferably said third member can have its male threaded protuberance pushed through a sheet of paper or the like, to be interposed between said panels.
In other preferred forms of the present invention a number of said second members may be provided so as to enable multiple sheets of paper, etc, to be interposed between multiple panels.
Preferably said second member incorporates, a rebate so as to recess said second member therein.
Alternatively said first panel may be substantially planar, that is not including the rebate.
In another aspect the present invention consists in a method of mounting two or more panels or sheets xe2x80x9chereinafter panelxe2x80x9d comprising or including the steps of
providing a first member, said first member being mounted to, into or from a support,
providing a second member threadably engageable with said mounted first member, and
providing a third member threadably engageable to said second member when it is threadfully engaged to said mounted first member,
retaining a first panel having a hole or slot therein located by such a hole or slot on said first member by threadably engaging said second member to said first member, and retaining a second panel by means of threadably engaging said third member to said second member through an appropriately sized hole or slot in said second panel.
Preferably the thread of the first member is female.
Preferably the thread of the third member is male.
Preferably when said third member is engaged with said second member the male portion of said third member pieces printed matter such as a poster.